Amor Prohibido
by Ly Malfoy
Summary: Cuando la confianza lo es todo y es traicionado... ¿Es cierto que el amor perdona todo? D


**AMOR PROHIBIDO**

**One-Shot**

**Song-Fic**

**Disclaimer:**

Todos los personajes usados (bueno, casi todos) son de J.K Rowling, y de Warner XD yo no tengo nada... T.T, así que no me demanden ¿vale?

Draco: Hey… y yo que soy

Ly: O.o ¿Draco?...mmm tú eres… el amor de mi vida… (Ly babea)

Draco: Bien… solo quería saberlo… Adiós…

Ly: TT.TT

**1**

**-**No mami… no tengo sueño (reprocho una niña hermosa de 3 años aproximadamente)

**-**Vamos cariño, es hora… debo trabajar y tu vas mañana a la escuela.

**-**No quiero ir (hizo un puchero)

**-**¿Por qué? (dijo la mujer sorprendida)

**-**Porque… porque no (susurro agachándose)

**-**Vamos Lily… dime que sucedió (la abrazo preocupada)

**-**Es que… solo no quiero ir mami (la abrazo fuerte)

**-**Pero si a ti te encanta ir ¿Qué sucedió?

**-**Los niños son malos, no me gustan

**-**Pero… ¿Qué te hicieron?

**-**Me dijeron cosas feas, muy feas… se burlan de mi (lloro la niña abrazando a su mama)

**-**Cariño (la abrazo fuerte) No les hagas caso (la niña la abrazo mas fuerte) Dime, ¿Por qué se burlaron? (la niña negó con la cabeza) Vamos, dime para que sepa que te lastimo…

**-**Porque… porque no tengo papa (se agacho y se separo de su mama)

La mujer quedo en shock, no se había dado cuenta que los niños donde sea y cuando sea, son muy crueles… Y mas con su hija, esa linda y tierna niña… su hija… Pero nadie, nadie tenía la culpa mas que ella… abrazo mas fuerte a la niña ocultando unas pequeñas y silenciosas lagrimas… la niña al saber como le dolía ese tema a su mama, la abrazo fuerte y lloró con ella, con sus rizos empapándolos, esos rizos idénticos a los de su mama…

**-**Ven, mañana hablaremos con tu maestra para que no te vuelvan a molestar esos niños malcriados, no te preocupes ven… ¿quieres que te cuente un cuento? (pregunto ya en la cama de la niña, mientras la arropaba)

**-**Siiii (dijo muy emocionada)

**-**Y ¿cual quieres? (la abrazo)

**-**Mi favorito… (sonrió)

**-**¿Otra vez? (sonrió con ella al ver a Lily asentir efusivamente) Bien pues… Había una vez…

**-**No (interrumpió) así no… cantala mami…

**-**Pero yo no se cantar…

**-**Porfa ¿si? (puso su carita de niña buena que a todos convence)

**-**Esta bien, esta bien… (suspiro) ejem, ejem… (se aclaro la garganta) Veamos (la abrazo mas fuerte) mas o menos dice así…

_**Había una vez**_

_**Una pareja**_

_**Que se amaba**_

_**Sinceramente**_

_**Desgraciadamente el**_

_**Pertenecía**_

_**A otra mujer**_

_**Aun así se adoraban**_

_**Y sabe dios**_

_**Hasta donde pecaban**_

_**Era su amor lo que importaba**_

_**Hoy**_

_**Todo se termino**_

_**Todo ha quedado atrás**_

_**Justo en ese momento**_

_**Que le diría la verdad**_

**_El dejo lo que dios le dio_**

_**Pero ella lo traiciono**_

_**Cuando estuvo sola a otro hombre se entrego**_

_**El vaga solo sin un amor**_

_**Y ella sola, sola quedo**_

_**Arrepentida y llorando por su error**_

A mitad de la canción la niña yacía profundamente dormida entre las cobijas, la mujer sonrió y beso su cabello, la observo y vio las marcas de su llanto, y sus ojos se ensombrecieron, por la causa… su culpa, nuevamente y sin poder evitarlo silenciosas lagrimas volvieron a desafiarla, sin poder contenerlas, intento limpiarlas y se levanto de la cama de su hija, volvió a acercarse y beso su mejilla mientras susurro…

**-**Perdóname…

**-**Hermione! (la aludida volteo)

**-**¿Qué pasa Harry?

**-**La junta ¿la recuerdas? (Hermione lo vio confusa) La que debió empezar hace…

**-**15 minutos (susurro asustada) Oh Harry lo siento…

**-**Luego te disculpas, ahora hay que correr…

Los dos chicos corrieron lo mas que podían que no era mucho, pues a esa hora en el ministerio de magia ingles todo mundo tenía algo que hacer, moviéndose de un lado a otro sin tregua, hasta que llegaron al elevador, quien Harry tuvo que poner la mano para que no se cerrara y lograran entrar, ya dentro soltaron aire para poder llenarse nuevamente los pulmones de ese preciado oxigeno…

**-**Uff… ¿Qué paso Herms?

**-**Oh Harry, estaba muy distraída… (se disculpo)

**-**¿Por qué? (se extraño) tu no eres así… la última vez que se te olvido una junta fue (pensó) Cuando te enamoraste! (exclamo contento)

**-**¬¬

**-**¿Estas enamorada nuevamente? Jajaja

**-**No, claro que no… (dijo disgustada) Y nunca lo volveré a hacer…

**-**Sí, si, eso ya lo se… (no le dio importancia) ¿entonces? ¿tienes algún problema?

**-**No, es solo… Lily

**-**¿Lily?¿Le paso algo? (pregunto preocupado)

**-**No, bueno, mas o menos…

**-**¿Qué le sucedió?

**-**Unos niños se burlaron de ella… por no tener "papa" (dijo molesta)

**-**A veces los niños son demasiado crueles, lo sabré yo…

**-**Lo se… ¿Y como esta James? (decidió cambiar de tema)

**-**Bien, pero dios (suspiro) cada día mas travieso… ¿sabes que van 3 veces en el año que nos manda llamar la directora del kinder?

**-**Jejeje… ¿Por qué?

**-**Pues al parecer da muestras de "algo extraño" y alega que pasan cosas extrañas mientras él esta ahí…

**-**Jajajaja… eso les pasa por meterlo a una escuela muggle jajaja…

**-**Lo se… pero ya ves los experimentos de Luna… Además quería mantenerlo alejado de todo eso de la fama…

**-**Es mejor hasta llegado el momento cuando entre a Hogwarts

**-**Creeme Herms, añoro ese momento (Hermione sonrió y los dos entraron a la oficina, donde se llevaría a cabo la gran y aburrida junta de aurores)

**-**¿No llega tu mama? (pregunto un niño Rubio de ojos azules)

**-**No… ya se tardó (suspiro la niña)

**-**Mmm, por mi tampoco han llegado, aunque en mi no es raro jejeje ya sabes que casi siempre soy el último

**-**Sí (dijo la niña contenta de ya no estar sola)

**-**Lily… (susurro el niño)

**-**Dime Zack

**-**¿Me odias?

**-**Mmm… estoy enojada contigo, pero no, no te odio…

**-**Perdón por lo de ayer… eres mi mejor amiga… (la abrazo)

**-**El mío también… (respondió el abrazo)

**-**ZAC (gritó su maestra, una mujer joven y flaca, sin gracia) Llegaron por ti…

**-**SI! Ya voy!

**-**Ah… (suspiro Lily) Ya te vas (se agacho)

**-**Sí, llegaron por mi… y antes de lo que pensé (dijo el niño viendo el reloj)

**-**¿Sabes leer la hora? (pregunto la niña asombrada)

**-**Nop, jejeje pero es divertido ver como se mueve ¿no?

**-**¬¬

**-**Zack (volvieron a gritar, pero esta vez, era la voz de un hombre y los dos niños voltearon)

**-**TIO! (grito emocionado Zack) Viniste por mi! ¿me trajiste un obsequio? (corrio a abrazarlo)

**-**Jajajaja te pareces a tu padre jajajaja, siempre esperando algo…

**-**n.n

El hombre no era mayor a los 25 años, muy atractivo, cabello rubio platino corto y despeinado, dándole un toque sexy y sensual, (según la maestra que lo miraba embobada), y con un porte altivo y orgulloso, aunque con el niño parecería un gran padre… pero le dijo Tio, por lo que la maestra se emociono XD

**-**Que bueno verte ¿Me extrañaste? (pregunto alegre el niño)

**-**Claro que si…

**-**¿Y te vas a quedar con nosotros?

**-**Tal vez, unos días, después volveré a EU

**-**Y te visitaremos otra vez en las vacaciones… (dijo el niño sonriente)

**-**Jajaja claro… Pues vamonos (el niño sonrió, pero de pronto se puso serio)

**-**¿Podemos esperar otro ratito?

**-**¿Por qué? (pregunto extrañado) Se de buena fuente que no te gusta la escuela… igual que tu papa… (el niño sonrió y se bajo de los brazos de su tío preferido)

**-**Sí, pero eque

**-**Es que (corrigió)

**-**Es que (se corrigió en niño) mi amiga esta sola y no la quiero dejar, su mama aun no viene por ella y a veces ellas se quedan hasta que yo me voy (se puso triste) casi siempre soy el ultimo en irme (se agacho)

**-**Lo se (suspiro) llegaron tarde hasta su boda… (susurro para que el niño sonriera, en ese momento el hombre distinguió a la niña sentada en el escalón fuera de sus salón)

**-**¿Es ella? (la señalo con la mirada)

**-**Sip (asintió) es ella, ven (lo jalo) Lily (dijo ya frente a ella, por lo que la niña se levanto rápido) El es mi tío favorito (el aludido sonrío mientas hacía una pequeña reverencia divertido)

**-**Draco Malfoy (dijo elegante y con una gran sonrisa)

**-**Lily (dijo la niña impresionada) Un placer conocerlo (hizo una inclinación con su vestido y cabeza muy cortes)

**-**Así que Lily he… Y ¿Dónde esta tu mama? (se inclino para estar a su altura)

**-**No se… ya se tardo y nunca se retrasa… (por primera vez lo vio directamente a los ojos y Draco quedo impactado, pues la niña poseía una belleza increíblemente conocida, y unos ojos grises tan profundos y que inspiraban tanta calma y amor que sintió que algo dentro de él se removía)

**-**Ah, no te preocupes, no te vamos a dejar sola hasta que llegue tu mama… (estaba intrigado por conocer a la mama de la bella niña)

**-**Gracias (dijo cortes) pero no es necesario, estaré bien y mi mami no tardara (Draco estaba impresionado por la corrección con que hablaba y como se dirigía a las personas, con una seguridad que un niño de 3 años normalmente no tendría)

**-**Aún así no quiero dejarte sola (se sentó donde ella antes había estado) Así que… Lily (se sentaron los niños uno a cada lado de él)

**-**Sí

**-**Dime ¿Qué te gustaría hacer mientras esperamos?

**-**JUGAR A LAS GUERRITAS! (exclamo Zack eufórico levantándose)

**-**Claro que no Zack Zabini (exclamo horrorizada Lily) una niña como yo no debe andar por ahí ensuciándose, quedaría horrible (sonrió encantadora)

**-**Jajajajajajajaja vaya jajaja, Ya lo creo que se arruinaría tu lindo vestido

**-**Gracias… (dijo Lily de nuevo sentándose)

**-**¿Entonces? (dijo Zack sentándose enojado y cruzándose de brazos)

**-**Mmm como aquí la única señorita es Lily que ella decida que es lo que le gusta hacer (dijo Draco aún sonriente, esa niña era encantadora)

**-**Pues (dijo pensando) Me gustan los cuentos (dijo sonrojándose)

**-**Jajaja, Claro a todos nos gustan (Zack negó inmediatamente con la cabeza) bueno, a casi todos jajaja

**-**¿A ti también? (dijo alegre Lily)

**-**Sí, solo que verás, yo no se me ninguno… (dijo apenado)

**-**Mi mami tampoco sabía, hasta que le dije que me inventara uno…

**-**Ah ¿si? (ella asintió) Que te parece si tu nos cuentas un cuento

**-**¿Yo? (pregunto medio asustada)

**-**Claro ¿o no te acuerdas?

**-**Soy una niña muy inteligente, claro que me acuerdo…

**-**Jajaja, Muy bien, ¿entonces?

**-**¿Mi favorito?

**-**Tu favorito…

**-**¿Tiene ninjas? (Lily frunció el ceño) ¿dinosaurios? (Lily negó) ¿Aurores? (Lily negó con la cabeza) entonces yo no quiero escucharlo (volvió a enfadarse Zack)

**-**Pero yo sí, así que empieza por favor Lily (la niña asintió y empezó)

**-**Sí…

_**Había una vez**_

_**Una pareja**_

_**Que se amaba**_

_**Sinceramente**_

_**Desgraciadamente el**_

_**Pertenecía**_

_**A otra mujer**_

_**Aun así se adoraban**_

_**Y sabe dios**_

_**Hasta donde pecaban**_

_**Era su amor lo que importaba**_

_**Hoy**_

_**Todo se termino**_

_**Todo ha quedado atrás**_

_**Justo en ese momento**_

_**Que le diría la verdad**_

**_El dejo lo que dios le dio_**

_**Pero ella lo traiciono**_

_**Cuando estuvo sola a otro hombre se entrego**_

_**El vaga solo sin un amor**_

_**Y ella sola, sola quedo**_

_**Arrepentida y llorando por su error**_

Lily terminó de contarlo y sonrió muy feliz y orgullosa, hasta que volteo a ver a Draco, a quien Zack también veía extrañado, pues éste se encontraba mirando directamente a un punto en el vacío, mirada perdida y sumamente triste…

**-**Lo siento (susurro Lily)

**-**¿Qué? ¿Por qué? (dijo Draco saliendo de su trance)

**-**Porque te puso así… triste…

**-**No fuiste tu preciosa (la sentó y abrazo), es un cuento muy bello, pero con un final muy triste…

**-**Sí, yo lloré la primera vez que mami me lo contó, pero ahora ya no lloro…

**-**Que bueno, ¿Cómo te verías con una carita llorosa?

**-**Mi mami me ha dicho que las apariencias no importan…

**-**Tu mami tiene razón, debe ser muy buena…

**-**Y muy inteligente… mas que yo (dijo con orgullo)

**-**Jajaja no lo dudo jaja…

**-**Tio Draco (el aludido volteo a verlo) ¿Por qué te pusiste triste?

**-**Bueno (sonrió triste) Es que yo conocí a una pareja que le paso lo mismo…

**-**¿Lo mismo? (dijo asombrada)

**-**Sí, y se que él se quedo muy, muy triste y decepcionado (los niños lo abrazaron) Pero bueno, mejor dime ¿Por qué no llega tu mama? ¿En que trabaja?

**-**Es trabajadora del ministerio, todos quieren que llegue a ser ministra de magia…

**-**¿De verdad? (Lily asintió)

**-**Vaya… serás una niña muy importante…

**-**Eso creo (sonrió)

**-**Tu padre debe estar muy orgulloso de ustedes dos

**-**Sí, tal vez lo estaría si me conociera… (susurro triste)

**-**Tio, Lily no tiene papá (le dijo a Draco Zack como en secreto)

**-**Lo siento Lily, pero sabes que (levanto su carita) Si yo fuera tu padre… estaría muy orgulloso de ti (Lily sonrió)

**-**Gracias (sonrió muy contenta)

**-**Lilian Granger no me quites a mi tío favorito (dijo Zack molesto)

**-**Jajaja no (de pronto se puso serio) ¿Cuál dijiste que era su nombre?

**-**Lily… (contesto)

**-**¿Lily que? (dijo alarmado)

**-**Lilian Granger (dijo lentamente una voz a sus espaldas)

**-**Mami (exclamo muy feliz Lily y corrio a abrazarla) Viniste!

**-**Claro que si (se agacho a ella) Lo siento, me detuvieron en una junta importante… perdón (la abrazo) No volverá a suceder.

**-**Tienes una hija (dijo Draco con voz helada)

**-**Así es…

**-**¿Se conocen? (dijeron los niños al mismo tiempo)

**-**Ahora entiendo el parecido (sonrió triste y ella lo vio extrañada) El cuento que le inventaste a tu hija…

**-**¿Qué haces aquí Draco?

**-**¿Quién es el padre? (se le acerco) ¿Quien Hermione?

**-**¿Cómo sabes el nombre de mi mami? (pregunto intrigada Lily)

**-**Cariño… ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con Zack? En lo que yo hablo aquí con Malfoy…

**-**Pero mami…

**-**Por favor ve, en un momento nos vamos a casa… (la niña asintió y se fue con Zack)

Al verla alejarse Hermione no le quitaba la vista de encima, hasta que se perdió de vista y Herm se sentó donde antes estuvo Lily.

**-**¿Cómo estas Draco? (no lo vio, solo le hablo)

**-**¿Cómo voy a estar? (la acompaño sentándose nuevamente) Tal y como me dejaste… Destrozado (ella sollozo)

**-**Lo lamento (susurro llorando)

**-**Con lamentarlo no solucionas nada Hermione, absolutamente nada.

**-**Draco entiendeme… (susurro)

**-**¿Quién es el padre de la niña? Debe tener unos tres años, y ese es el tiempo aproximado en que nos separamos…

**-**¿Acaso no lo notas? (por fin volteo a verlo) ¿No ves el parecido?

Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio hasta que el lo rompió aún sin verla…

**-**¿De verdad es una Malfoy?

**-**(Ella sonrió triste) Bromeas?... Se cree la reina del mundo (el sonrió)

**-**Ya lo note…

**-**Tiene tus ojos y tu orgullo (sonrió)

**-**Es toda una Malfoy (sonrió sincero) ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

**-**No me creerías… y luego… desapareciste…

**-**No podía estar cerca sin recordarte (susurro tranquilo)

**-**Draco, ese día… (susurro) estaba destrozada, me sentía sola… me acababa de enterar de Lily y nosotros… habíamos terminado…

**-**¿Por eso te acostaste con el primero que viste? (menciono triste y ella lloro)

**-**Me sentía muy mal, quería sentirme querida…

**-**Yo te amaba Hermione, (se puso de pie), de verdad te amaba… (susurro)

**-**Y yo a ti (lloro) te amaba mas que a nada, y cuando te vi en la puerta del departamento… Yo… me quise morir (lloro mas fuerte)

**-**Deje a mi esposa (ella levanto la mirada)

**-**¿Qué? (susurro incrédula)

**-**Ese día iba a decírtelo, por eso no quería llegar tarde siempre, para evitar reclamos y acelerar el divorcio…

**-**Draco (se levanto)

**-**Y cuando llego mas feliz que nunca a tu departamento con un ramo de rosas a pedirte perdón por mi comportamiento, veo salir a ese hombre de tu puerta… yo también quise morir ahí mismo… por imbecil…

**-**Draco... por favor…

**-**Ya no importa Hermione… (volteo a enfrentarla y ella noto un camino de lagrimas en su pálido rostro, Tomo su saco que yacía en el suelo y llamo a Zack, después volvió su mirada a ella que seguía llorando mas fuerte) Le daré mi apellido a Lily y voy a visitarla, no dejare de verla ahora que la conozco, es un gran niña… y no tiene que pagar por los pecados de sus padres (Herm levanto la mirada) Mandaré a mi abogado a buscarte…

**-**No te estoy pidiendo nada (dijo firme levantándose cuando Zack llego)

**-**No tienes que pedirlo… es mi hija y no voy a dejarla (tomo la mano de Zack y camino, a unos pasos se detuvo y sin voltear concluyo) Te voy a pedir un favor Hermione, por el amor que un día existió entre nosotros (en ese momento llego corriendo Lily) Cuando vaya a verla… No estés presente (Hermione se agacho) No quiero volver a verte… (susurro, apreso mas fuete la mano de Zack y salio de la escuela, mientras Hermione se sentaba nuevamente y abrazaba a Lily)

**-**Mama (susurro Lily) ¿Draco es mi papa? (Dijo después de minutos de silencio, Hermione levanto su rostro y asintió, entonces Lily abrazo mas fuerte a su mama y ella lloro mas) Mami (susurro aún abrazándola) No era un cuento ¿verdad? (Herm la apreso mas) Es tu historia con Draco…

**-**Si (dijo Herm entre su llanto) es la historia de un amor prohibido Lily, uno que cuando sabes que esta mal… acaba mal…

**-**Un amor prohibido (susurro Lily abrazándola mas fuerte)

**FIN**

**Un pequeño obsequio de Navidad… espero les guste… **

**Con cariño Ly Malfoy**


End file.
